Rachel's Selfie
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Sometimes a picture is worth it all. Hummelberry relationship.


Rachel always liked taking pictures, especially with fans. They usually would tag her back on social media and it was funny to see their reactions to meeting one of their favorite celebrities. She would laugh at the ones who'd catch her and Kurt both because they would always stumble over their words at meeting the newly engaged couple out and about in New York or L.A. It was always so cute to see them just be so happy about it.

But aside from taking a photo of oneself with celebrities or taking a photo to shows friends and family, Rachel couldn't understand was the craziness of the selfie over the past few years. People had always took pictures of themselves and it was all well and good, but those that'd go out onto a construction site and get up on the unfinished high beams or those who'd take pictures of themselves while surfing a huge wave just seemed to take too many risks for a photo.

After going through the tagged back photos from her fans, Rachel was looking over some photos of her friends' growing families with a smile one evening after getting back from a production meeting. Everyone seemed to be settling down into marriage and families and it made her happy to see them all doing so well. She was happy to hear the scrapping of keys in the front door after such a long and tiring day. After dropping his things on the kitchen table and grabbing a bottle of sparkling water from the fridge, Kurt came back into the living room. There was a playful glint in his eyes that she always enjoyed seeing. It meant that within the next few minutes she was going to have the best sex with the love of her life. But making him work for it was always the fun part as she stood up.

"Hey," she greeted him with a kiss. "Was it a long day for you too?"

"Mmhmm," he said after they shared another brief kiss. "And I'd like to make it better by having an enjoyable evening if you don't mind. I just feel like ordering in and doing nothing else productive."

"And how would we do that?" asked Rachel, humoring him. She felt his hands on her hips gently guiding her back towards the couch. She loved to tease him, so Rachel let herself go limp in his arms.

"Oh god you're heavy," he groaned, trying to hang on to her. "Seriously Rachel…"

She laughed, scrunching up her nose. She put her fingers into the waistband of his dress pants. "I've got to tease you just a little bit." She smiled and started unbuckling his belt and pulling slowly down on the zipper. "My own little version of fun."

"And having a great orgasm isn't fun?" said Kurt, his mouth somewhere around the nape of her neck.

"You're going to have to earn it first," she said, nearly melting as Kurt's lips were already exciting every nerve ending between her head and shoulders on her right side. She clung to his shoulders.

He glanced up at her, leaning his head to the side. "And pray tell, what constitutes earning?"

"You'll have to figure that one out for yourself," Rachel said, giving him a coy smile. "I—"

But Rachel found herself being cut off by a kiss.

* * *

Later on, both Kurt and Rachel were exhausted after sex. Rachel lay back on the bed and was breathing hard.

"Maybe that last round was a little bit too much," she said as she tried to peel away her sweaty hair from her shoulders. "Not that I'm complaining."

Kurt leaned up and gave her a quick kiss. "I'd respond, but I think I need a small nap first. Don't mind me for a few minutes. Choreography is going to kill me this time, I know it." He laid his head down on her chest and curled up around her. Rachel chuckled softly and ran her hands through the back of his hair. She was certain if Kurt had the ability he'd be purring contentedly. This was how they spent a lot of lazy weekends when they didn't have any obligations. It was one of her favorite places to be, although she did prefer to be lying on Kurt's chest. She heard her phone play her text tone and picked it up off the bedside table. It wasn't anything too important, so she started to lay her phone back down and join Kurt in resting. But an idea came to mind. She adjusted her hair and turned on her camera. She stretched her arm out as much as she could to take her own selfie like she had done so many times while roaming around New York. She took a couple pictures of her and Kurt. She smiled as she looked at them. Even though they were both naked, Kurt's head and shoulders were covering her breasts at just the right angle in his sleep. It was actually a very cute photo, albeit a little risqué. She cropped it and decided to post the picture to show off to her closest friends, along with the text:

_My new favorite photo: Post sex afterglow._

She laughed because not even seconds later, Tina responded with: _He's so going to kill you._

Brittany liked the photo not long after, as did Sugar. But there was one problem. The likes on the photo kept coming in, and it was names she didn't recognize. Rachel winced. She had totally forgotten to change the settings on her post. So now her photo was there for the entire world to see. And she was fairly certain that between the shows she had done on Broadway and the two fairly popular movies she had appeared in so far that she was up to at least twenty thousand followers.

Oops.

Their PR people were probably going to go nuts.

Puck left a message on the photo: _Damn girl. Wore him out, did you?_ She had to stop herself from laughing when both Artie and _Quinn of all people_ liked Puck's comment.

Rachel bit her lip in thought. Should she delete the photo? It was mostly harmless. It wasn't like anyone could see anything except for a little bit of bare skin on her shoulders and part of Kurt's upper body.

A small smirk came to her lips. Why not leave it be and let people know they have a sex life? They were _engaged_ after all.

So Rachel turned off her phone and decided not to worry about it as she closed her eyes.

* * *

The next morning Rachel was changing out her earrings after a shower when she heard Kurt turn on the television. She had distracted him away from his phone and the internet as much as she could. She figured she was safe if he was watching the _Food Network_. Kurt was having an ongoing star struck love affair with Giada De Laurentiis ever since they had met her at a charity fundraising event. But he had turned on one of the morning news programs instead, which made her a little nervous. Rachel went into the bathroom to grab her hairbrush to brush out her wet hair when she heard one of the show hosts start the Hollywood news and she cringed. She listened carefully through all the stories and almost thought she could breathe again until…

_"As you know, we always enjoy seeing celebrities in a sex scandal because it makes our jobs here so much fun. This one we're not even sure it qualifies, but it certainly warms the heart to see people in love. Rising starlet Rachel Berry posted a photo last night of her and her fiancé Kurt Hummel, who also is one of the hot new talents in Hollywood, in a very suggestive but loving position. The photo went viral overnight because as a fan very aptly commented that it shows the vulnerability and trust they have with each other. While it is obvious that the pair of them as mentioned by Miss Berry herself as being in post coital bliss, there really isn't anything sexy about it. Don't you think so John?"_

_"Yes, I agree," said one of the male hosts sitting beside the reporter who had just told the story. "It is very enchanting. You almost feel bad for intruding in on such a private moment. But it kind of does make you feel happy to see it, doesn't it?"_

_"It does," answered the reporter. "But I think this morning all the men and women in America were wishing they were Kurt Hummel or Rachel Berry. I know I'd want those toned shoulders to hold me anytime."_

Rachel heard Kurt mute the TV and she held the brush out in front of her as a weapon in preparation as she walked out of the bathroom. If she was going to die, she was not going out anywhere near a toilet.

"Now Kurt, I thought I had posted that photo only to our friends. I didn't…" She felt Kurt approach her and she squeezed her eyes tightly. After a moment, he laughed softly and kissed her forehead. She opened her eyes cautiously and saw Kurt standing there with his arms crossed.

"It's cute that you thought I might actually _kill_ you over that."

"Well, my life was flashing before my eyes. At least I would have gone out on an amazing note."

He sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. "What even possessed you—"

"It was just going to be a fun thing to our friends. For them to see us together and happy. I didn't mean for the… world to see." She smirked and pointed her hairbrush at him. "Although it has its perks."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that. "And these 'perks' would be?"

Rachel patted his arm with a smile. "Now everyone will stop asking me if we're really together at the after parties. You have no idea how many times I've been asked for your phone number."

"You're just lucky I love you," said Kurt. "That was kind of… reckless Rachel. You posted a picture of us naked on the internet!"

The brunette eyed him suspiciously. "I think you're more upset about the fact that you were asleep in the picture rather than the fact the world knows we just had sex."

"No, both were high determining factors in being frustrated with you," stated Kurt. "Among others. The really bad part is that you hadn't informed me what you had done. You could have said _something_ before I had to see it on network television." He paused in thought and then groaned, putting a hand over his face. "I've still got to go to work at _Vogue_. That means the subway. I'm taking a hat and sunglasses. And change trains like five times."

Rachel made her way closer to Kurt, wrapping her arms around him. "So you are embarrassed huh? You know now all the men in America want to be you at the moment." She started laughing at Kurt's reaction before she could even finish the statement.

"I've changed my mind. I am _very_ annoyed with you," said Kurt, giving her a sour look. His face brightened after a moment and he smiled devilishly. "And since we have time, you're making it up to me very well this morning. We're going to breakfast and making nice with the photographers… right after."

"Right after what?" asked Rachel, looking at him curious.

"This," said Kurt. He gave her a small smirk and she squealed when she felt herself being pushed backwards by her hips over to the bed.

"Kurt, I just got out of the shower! I'm already in my slip and stockings! Kurt!" Rachel started laughing and kicking as she landed on top of their still messy bed. She pulled Kurt closer for a kiss. She wasn't really fighting him. It was mostly for show as they both had smiles on their faces. She pushed down on his pajama pants and ran her hands up his spine, making him shiver under her touches.

* * *

It was early afternoon when Rachel was in the middle of the script read through with the rest of the cast and she couldn't help but notice a few smirks and glances as she rested her forehead on the glass table. It felt so smooth and cold and perfect right now that she didn't want to move. Rachel was glad the director had called for a break.

"Feeling a little give out today?" asked one of her co-stars beside her as she picked up her water bottle.

"Mostly exhausted from worrying half the night about my mistake. I am relieved my fiancé is going to forgive me, even if I have to make it up to him for like a month," she said with a sigh as she took a sip.

"Mistake? The picture was a mistake?" said a guy across the table. Rachel couldn't even begin to fathom his name, but he was in several of the scenes with her. "It was a great PR stunt. You mean it wasn't planned?"

"No," said Rachel, shaking her head. "It was supposed to be a private post."

"E! News is already calling it a brilliant strategy move," said a red headed woman at the end. She was one of the assistant directors. "They said that since you were engaged and with everyone photographing you at all the major events that it was going to put you front and foremost in the public eye. And you know how we're all obsessed with a good love story. So with all the news media clamoring to be the first to photograph your future wedding, you were already setting yourselves up as the next Hollywood power couple. They're awaiting the news on your next movie offer. Ross Mathews has already said he can't wait to interview you both."

"But we didn't—"

"Nevertheless, you're both up like 50,000 followers," said the man who had spoken before.

"You've got to be kidding," said bewildered Rachel, pulling out her phone from her pocket.

"Have you even called your publicist today?" asked the assistant director. "I bet they're chomping at the bit for you to post more photos of you two. You've literally got the world waiting on your fingertips. Honestly even the director is glad for even the side publicity for the show. _Broadway World_ has already jumped on writing about you two."

Rachel couldn't help but look down at her own phone. Maybe there was something to the selfie after all.


End file.
